User talk:Lordraeo
Welcome! Hi Lordraeo -- we're excited to have Grand (Fan) Chase Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Gotten to work! This is gonna take a while XD~Shadowfang3000 Just a side note: On the Character List Template, can you change SF3K-X to Deimos (Just to avoid confusion ^_~) Dio is impossible! I found your post while surfing the "netz". If you've got a good group with you, it'll take about 2 hours at the least to get all 19 soul gem thingies in hell bridge ALONE! D: I've only got 7/19 so far ;_;~Shadowfang3000 SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYY!! The new format looks shiney *drools* :3 ~Shadowfang3000 :) Glad you like it, I hope we can keep everything this organized as the site builds. That seemed to be the problem for the other site as we got more and more people and even in the beginning, we never consistantly organized things to look nice and neat or gave them the same formatting style so it ended up all seeming so random, becuase it was :P But like I said before things seem to look good now. I just hope we can make sure all the pages are constantly checked and formatted properly and kept prettyful Lordraeo 21:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm being Lazy X_X I was too lazy to transfer the job pages over from the old wiki XD I'll probably do it tommorrow, since I haven't got anything on schedule :P ~ ~Shadowfang3000, 10/09/10 in a country FAR FAR Away! Awesome drawings ^_~ I'd say keep the drawings, the new positions make the jobs look more awesome XD ~Shadowfang3000, 11/09/10. The Brit shows his respect for the Americans with a moment of silence... Confusing :S Don't you remember your 3rd character Ellix? You renamed him Raeo XD Maybe you can add that to the storyline, Lord Raeo and Ellix being related! D: ~Shadowfang3000, Your friendly neighbourhood spider-nerd! So... Starting all over again? Cool, I like that xD. ~Sakura95 ... Ummm I'm a bit confused. I have a fan character that's pretty much finished it's first job but I can use those templates. Or well i'm not sure how to. I have to add on my character before the big mob of people come over here so i can acutally write her in before it gets to crowded to see... In your new characters page, i want to know how to add my character's name to it and how to add that thing with your name on it with your character's job on it jobs. DX I'm sorry but i want to find out before everyone moves their characters over here. ^.^' Clair Kwon 00:09, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Yes! Those templates were exactly what i was talking about! But should i add the page first or do you decide to post the temp first? Anyways TY! Clair Kwon 21:11, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm back editing! hello lordraeoit's me gabriel333 hope we all enjoy our editing bye.gabriel333 ... I'm back... I was dumb enough not to get something else. GAH! I feel like my inspiration won't come back until i get this covered. And yes i think it's another template. And yes this was made under a minute. So please tell me how to get this on my page.. Thanks Clair Kwon 21:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) P.S. The old grand chase fan wikia got trolled. Really badly. P.S.S. My facebook profile got disabled so i'm now using dhy02255 as my new account. Dhy02255 19:14, October 17, 2010 (UTC) New layout ;_; The Wikia Team kinda messed up XD I wonder if there's a way to change the settings, I can't even find the history button ;_;~Shadowfang3000, Your Personal Doctor on Crackers! The Casualities are growing X_X The Vandal is getting worse and worse on the old wikia Raeo, and I STILL can't find the bloody history button! I was wondering if you could help in a mass transfer of files from there to here!~Shadowfang3000, Your Personal Failure of a Historian on Crack! File Transfers? I'm trying to get started, but a combo of my internet rarely working and my super slow computer (It's slower the my old Windows 98!) I'm having trouble! That, and I've lost the edit button on here D: ~Shadowfang3000, Your Personal Monocle Admirer on Crack!